The present invention relates to a device and method of providing a quick change roll sleeve. It finds particular application in conjunction with conveyors in various high temperature applications such as galvanizing baths as well as steel and glass processing applications, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Rolls are used as conveyors in various high temperature applications, such as galvanizing baths as well as steel and glass processing. In such environments, the surface of such rolls are corroded and degraded by the harsh conditions in which they operate. Thus, the surfaces of such rolls need to undergo maintenance or be replaced on a regular basis, which can lead to down time and reduced productivity.
Rolls such as those employed as roller conveyors for use in high temperature glass processing applications can be made from an inner metal or ceramic shaft that has an outer high temperature insulation cover. In manufacturing the roll, the insulating cover can be supplied as annular discs, or “washers”, which are assembled on the shaft and pressed together, as discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,495 (the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference). These discs are pressed together between end walls by a compressive force. Because the binding agent used in the insulating cover tends to be destroyed at high temperature, it is important to maintain the discs under the axial pressure between the end walls.
A conveyor roll can also be made by sliding a plurality of compressed high temperature millboard annular discs onto a shaft, i.e., annular discs of an organic and inorganic binder materials reinforced with fiber materials. These millboard discs can be compressed axially on the shaft. The surface of the roll can be heated to produce a non-marking abrasion resistant covering on the roll on which the glass is conveyed.
Likewise, sink rolls and stabilizer rolls used in molten zinc and zinc/aluminum galvanizing baths must be replaced or serviced often due to dross buildup, oxidation and corrosion of the roll surface.
There is a need in the industry for an improved method of servicing such rolls without the need to return the entire roll to the manufacturer or service agent and incur the corresponding extended downtime entailed by this.